gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rub Out
Rub Out is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that protagonist Tommy Vercetti does independently in Diaz Mansion in Starfish Island, Vice City. In this mission Tommy and Lance infiltrate Diaz's mansion to kill him to avenge Victor Vance's death and take over his business. Mission After Lance Vance attempted to kill Ricardo Diaz, Tommy and Lance need to kill him before he can attack them. They meet on the bridge to Starfish Island, with Lance providing Tommy with an M4 Carbine. They enter Diaz's Mansion and manage to shoot their way through the mansions gardens. They enter the mansion through the back door, next to an indoor pool, and shoot their way through the hallways. They eventually reach the main hall where Diaz is waiting, having spotted them entering his property through CCTV. Diaz has eight guards as protection but they, along with Diaz himself, are killed. Diaz manages to crawl to the top of the stairs and claims to have trusted Tommy, before Tommy and Lance kill him. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Kill Diaz See also *Mission walkthrough Reward The reward for completing this mission is $50,000. The Vercetti Estate is acquired. The missions Love Juice, Shakedown, and Check Out At The Check In are unlocked. Deaths *Ricardo Diaz - Killed by Tommy and Lance for ambushing the deal with the Vance Crime Family. *Many of Diaz' goons - Killed by Tommy and Lance in order to get to Diaz. Trivia *This mission and The Job are the only missions in the Grand Theft Auto series where the monetary reward is higher than that of the final mission. However, the reward can be somewhat seen as compensation for the previous mission "Death Row", which had no payout despite being one of the most difficult in the game. *Strangely, Diaz holds his SMG with two hands, while the player holds an SMG with one hand. *The mission is very similar to a scene in the cult classic film Scarface, which had a drug lord (Frank Lopez), who is similar to Diaz, gunned down by his former comrades after betraying them (Tony Montana, the protagonist and Manny Ribera, a close friend of Tony) in his headquarters, as his former comrades take over his crippled empire after his death. *Lance's white Infernus is absent in the weapons cutscene, most likely because it does not have sufficient trunk space to transport the carbines. Instead, a blue Stallion is used. *After the death of Diaz' Gang, they didn't exist in Vice City anymore. You can find them in the Vigilante missions and in Rampages, even though they were wiped out. *The name Rub Out could refer to 1986, the year is set, as both is a term for a murder, and of course, Diaz dies in this mission. *Sometimes in the iPad version, a glitch may occur, causing Lance to shoot Diaz during the brief cutscene in where he comes out of his TV room. Post-mission phone call Phone Call 1 *'Mr. Black': Get to the payphone at the airport terminal. Phone Call 2 *'Kent Paul': Tommy son, have I got a surprise for you, I'm down at the recording studios with some major artists. Why don't you pay us a visit? You know it makes sense, dontcha? See ya later. Gallery RubOut-GTAVC2.png|Ricardo Diaz watching the monitors and witnessing the armed Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance entering his mansion's garden RubOut-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance about to kill Ricardo Diaz Video Walkthroughs Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City